


More Than a Woman

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barebacking, Crossdressing Kink, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Initiation for new high school cheerleader, Jensen is to wear the girls cheerleading uniform for a month - and he has to make it look good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Woman

**Author's Note:**

> written long ago for SPN's blindfold.

It wasn’t that Jensen didn’t expect it or know it was tradition. When Welling had made the squad, everyone watched the guy traipse around five days a week four times over with the red flared miniskirt not covering much. What Jensen hadn’t expected was all the attention. The low murmurs and whistles, the taunting and roughhousing, the random touches across his bare thighs. Then again, he knew he had better legs than most of the student body.

After sliding a few books off the top shelf of his locker, he put them into his backpack. When he turned back, the locker door slammed shut with a wide palm pressing in the middle. He followed the arm to Chad Murray, head quarterback, and Jensen rolled his eyes even before Chad spoke.

“What’s up honeybunches? You bake in that skirt?”

Jensen smirked. “Yeah, I made your mom a creampie.”

A startled chuckle behind Chad reminded Jensen that the guy didn’t go anywhere without Jared Padalecki far behind. It was the one advantage to dealing with Chad, because Jensen could eyefuck with the best of them and he never missed a good opportunity to check Jared out and give him the dirtiest, most conninving smiles he could drum up. Jensen kept on smirking and nodded at Jared, who did the same back. 

Chad narrowed his eyes and silently pointed into Jensen’s face, the fingertip just an inch from his nose. Chad turned away and walked off, and Jensen went back to his locker. 

“Cute dress,” Jared said playfully, reaching for the back tail of it and fingering the hem.

Jensen looked over his shoulder and caught the long fingers teasing the edge of the fabric, and all he could think of was Jared’s fingers being that close to his ass. That a bump from the hallway or a small tip of the scales, and Jensen could be full to the knuckles.

“You cheerleaders actually wear something under here?” Jared asked as he teasingly raised the back end.

Jensen flicked an eyebrow and smiled easily. “What kinda girl you take me for?”

Jared chuckled and let the skirt fall from his fingers but he didn’t stall in brushing his palm over the fabric, smoothing it over Jensen’s ass, and giving the briefest of touches the back of Jensen’s thigh. 

Two more weeks, and Jensen could barely keep his wits about him. Chad and a handful of his other shitbag friends constantly taunted him. But in between rough elbows and slammed lockers, Jared snuck in to keep up appearances of the roughhousing, except Jensen knew otherwise.

Without warning, Jared was pinning Jensen to the lockers as Chad yanked every book and folder off Jensen’s top shelf.

There was stilted laughter, but none of it mattered when he had Jared’s long body pressed along his back, hips tilted just right against Jensen’s ass, and Jared’s short, ragged breath in his ear. Jensen canted his hips back and grinned in victory at Jared’s tiny whimper, and even more so when Jared pushed into him harder. When Jensen’s cheek met the cold metal of the locker next to his, he still had to smile at Jared, grinning at the matching smile on Jared’s face. 

“Let’s leave the ballerina,” Chad said as he and the others backed away. 

Jared only let up a bit, still holding against Jensen’s body, still rubbing his hips into Jensen’s ass. “Ever seen the ballet?” Jared asked, seemingly innocent, but Jensen knew better.

“I’ve seen those cod pieces. They look mighty fine.”

“Not as fine as cheerleaders,” Jared returned with a warm punch of air across Jensen’s neck. 

“You like cheerleaders, huh?”

“I like the short skirts.”

“Yeah?” Jensen taunted while bending enough at the waist to line his ass up with Jared’s dick pressing through his jeans.

“Easy access.” 

“You think about that a lot?” Jensen goaded, tipping his hips back again, trying to entice Jared into more. 

“Got a lot of fantasies about you girls,” Jared chuckled then backed off, but not without a grip on Jensen’s hips and another quick grind. 

The next time, it wasn’t Chad, but Misha, with his smarmy smiles, a pitched voice always taunting more than he ever said, and red eyes that told everyone he spent his time behind the gym smoking up rather than running laps.

“Mighty fine dress there, Ackles.”

“Thank you,” Jensen said as he focused on grabbing the notebook for his next class. During his initiation, he’d learned to not look or sound offended with the taunting, and for another point, Jared was, again, right there watching it all. Last thing he wanted to do was look the victim. “I do believe your daddy got the same one in blue.”

Misha giggled and slapped Jensen on the back. “You know, that’s funny. I could’ve sworn I saw your mom buy the matching whip.”

With a short head bob and shitty smile, Jensen returned, “Real cute. And funny, you’re a funny guy.”

“I’ve heard that before,” Misha nodded back similarly as he leaned closer at the locker. It was then that Jensen realized Jared was on his other side and they both were crowding him but for completely different reasons. Because he then felt Jared’s fingers inch up his thigh before they slipped under the edge of his uniform briefs. 

Jensen looked at Jared with low eyelashes, heated by the way Jared stared right back. “Still wouldn’t fuck you,” he replied to Misha without breaking Jared’s intense glare.

“Oh, really?” Misha asked with feigned pain. “And here I had such high hopes for our relationship.”

Fighting off the way his hair stood on end as Jared’s fingers lightly slid over his ass without drawing attention, Jensen had to look over to Misha. He felt his smile shake at Jared’s continued touch, but he still shot back, “I like my girls to be a bit coherent.”

With a hand pressed into his own chest, Misha frowned. “That’s a low blow.”

Jensen looked from the hand down to Misha’s belt and back up. “You wish it was.”

Misha giggled, pounding a hand to Jensen’s back at the exact moment Jared’s slid around, fingers stroking over Jensen’s dick, going half-hard. “You’re too much, Ackles. I don’t know how you stay so cool.”

Jensen was sure Misha was being facetious, but he couldn’t stop the small string of heat running up his spine, knowing Jared was groping him while he and Misha kept up their conversation. 

Misha mumbled some goodbye and as he walked off, Jared gave a hard squeeze to Jensen’s dick, contradicting the light touches he’d been giving before. He kept squeezing as he murmured, “Wouldn’t fuck Misha, huh?”

He fought rocking into Jared’s hand, instead just letting him squeeze and tug as best he could through the briefs. “No, not my type.”

“Really? And what is? What do you like?” Jared asked as his hand crept lower, fingers sweeping over Jensen’s balls as he still palmed his dick, which was getting harder by the second. 

“I think you’ve figured that one out just fine.”

Jared chuckled low and rough then groped Jensen harder, fingers tight around the outline of his dick. “Bell’s gonna ring, you better get your stuff together.”

“I’m a little busy here,” he smiled on a pant.

“What? You can’t multi-task?”

As Jensen shuffled forward to grab items from his locker, Jared’s hand remained firmly in place, forcing Jensen to grind into his hand. Just a few seconds later, the bell rang and Jared pulled away, only smiling at Jensen’ groan.

The last week, with Chad supposedly pulling a makeup bag from Jensen’s locker when anyone in the near vicinity could’ve seen him grab it from his own backpack, Jared crowded behind Jensen to watch the scene but didn’t touch. It was worse than being pinned to the lockers. Then, he had nothing to do but take it, to stay immobile. Here, he had to fight against every nerve that ached to lean back or grope. 

“What’s this Jennygirl?” Chad sneered. “You lookin’ to reapply your lipstick?”

“Your sister left it in my car after I fingered her,” Jensen shot back with a smile. 

Chad only threw the bag at Jensen’s chest and pointed a finger with a sharp look. It wasn’t even intimidating anymore, and he was increasingly tired of Chad and his asshole friends. But when he turned back to his locker, Jared was still there and he wasn’t about to complain about that.

“How many more days of this?” Jared asked, tipping his head to eye his hand brushing over the side of the skirt.

“Just a week,” Jensen replied, keeping his eyes down to Jared’s hand and thrilling at the knuckles that started stroking down the skirt and pressing into his hip. “Think I might keep it, though.”

“Yeah?” Jared asked with a smile as he slipped his hand under the skirt, knuckles bared against Jensen’s upper thigh.

Jensen could feel his nerves tingle, from Jared’s hand right into his groin, and he couldn’t help the light smile. “Kinda like the freedom.”

Jared shifted behind him, reaching one hand up into the locker for a book while the other coasted over the back of Jensen’s leg. His hand felt obvious under the back of the skirt, fabric bunched between them, but when Jared pushed in closer, his thumb pressed along the cleft of Jensen’s ass. 

Jensen’s body shivered but he did his best to stay in place, to focus on the touch of Jared’s thumb up and down his crack even while Jared held a book in front of them. 

“You read this one yet?” Jared asked idly of The Grapes of Wrath, voice easy and light as if he wasn’t groping Jensen in a crowded hallway. 

“Saving it for some nighttime reading. Maybe with the lights off and under the covers,” Jensen smarted back with a smile as he tipped his hips up, encouraging Jared.

Jared turned his hand so his fingers splayed over the top of Jensen’s briefs and the thumb could strike lower and lower, until finally, he all but shoved his thumb into Jensen’s hole. He pushed in tight and the only thing keeping Jensen from bursting was the cotton between them. 

“You like reading under the covers?”

Jensen tried to keep his eyes open because the sight of his locker and the constant chattering of his classmates only reminded him that Jared was not-quite-fingering him in the open. Which only made it hotter. “I like lotsa things under the covers,” Jensen answered as he pushed back onto Jared’s thumb.

Jared’s fingers slipped into the top of the briefs and yanked on the fabric, pulling it tight into Jensen’s crack and right against his asshole. His thumb swept along the bare, soft skin of Jensen’s ass before driving right back against the hole.

It was useless, Jensen couldn’t keep quiet or still. He whimpered and ground onto Jared’s hand, trying so hard to inch back on the thumb, but the bunched up briefs blocked too much. He tried again, and it was then that Jared tipped his hips forward and pressed his hard cock, trapped behind demin, against Jensen’s ass. 

Jensen laughed despite the heat running through his entire body, despite how much more he wanted and Jared was keeping from him. “You like that, huh?”

The bell rang, and suddenly, the noises of the hallway fell away. Jensen’s body hummed as he imagined Jared taking him right there without a soul to see it. Just yanking down the briefs, shoving his fingers inside like he’d been teasing about, filling Jensen with that hot, hard cock that was begging to fuck someone. 

Jared just pulled back, his hand and the press of his body gone, but he remained close as he whispered, “Always wanted to finger a cheerleader in the hall.”

“Still could,” Jensen pointed out.

His fingers touched again and Jensen canted his ass back, fully aware he was begging for it. But Jared tugged the edges of the briefs and pulled them back into place. Jared spread his hand over the back of Jensen’s ass as he leaned in to whisper, “We’re late for class, but maybe next time.”

On that last day, after the last practice in a skirt, Jensen went into the locker room to clean up before heading home. The sound of the door locking flipped his heart into overdrive but once he saw Jared leaning against it, his pulse sped up for an entirely different reason. 

Jensen brought his hands up under the skirt, adjusting his briefs in a way to show off the bare skin of his upper thighs and to remind Jared of all his taunting for the last month. “Got another cheerleader fantasy you want fulfilled?”

Jared lifted an eyebrow in interest as he neared Jensen. “I got a few.”

“I could pick a number one to ten, see which one’s lucky enough for today.”

In seconds, Jared crowded Jensen into the lockers, only touching from chest to groin, but it was enough to get Jensen riled up. 

“Got such a thing for cheerleaders,” Jensen challenged. “What’re you gonna do when I don’t have the skirt anymore?”

“Thought you were gonna keep it?” Jared asked as he pressed his hands into the lockers on either side of Jensen’s face and rolled his hips just once, dick obvious through his track pants. “Now you won’t?”

“If you ask nicely …”

“What else will do if I ask nicely?” Jared punctuated his words with a harder, faster turn of his hips, pinning Jensen against the lockers. 

“I think the shorter list is what I won’t.”

Jared grinned and Jensen had to follow, even while he fought to grind back on Jared, trapped between the lockers and Jared’s body. “You cheerleaders are so easy,” Jared murmured with a heady stare. When Jensen could finally manage to gain some leverage and push back to roll their dicks over each other, Jared hissed and dropped his head to Jensen’s shoulder, grinding into Jensen faster. “God, want you so much.”

Jensen smirked at Jared’s moaned words and he rubbed against him again, finally getting a rhythm going between them. “All you had to do was ask, sweetheart.”

Slipping a hand between Jensen and the lockers, Jared grabbed Jensen’s ass and slid his other hand down the back of Jensen’s briefs. He pushed a rough finger into Jensen’s hole and Jared smirked. “Can I fuck you?”

Jensen rutted back on the finger and bit out, “If you don’t, I’m gonna feel real cheap for all your touchin’ this last month.”

Jared moved away long enough to go through Jensen’s duffle, coming up with a bottle of hand lotion. He quickly yanked Jensen’s briefs down, coated a finger, and slid it right back in before Jensen could do much more than moan. Jared still pressed his body into Jensen’s with only his hand between the cold metal locker and Jensen’s bare ass, finger punching in and out and circling the hole.

Shifting his legs, Jensen stepped out of the briefs to allow more movement then rested his foot on the bench behind them, opening up for Jared to shove another finger in. Jensen tugged at the waistband of Jared’s track pants but Jared wouldn’t move enough to take them off, refusing to stop grinding against him. 

“C’mon,” Jensen chuckled. “Gonna need this if you’re gonna fuck me.”

Jared’s eyes suddenly went dazed but blown dark, as if the situation didn’t hit him until Jensen said it himself. He moved back enough for Jensen to pull the pants and briefs down and start fisting him. Jared groaned and murmured, “Probably ain’t gonna take much. My apologies in advance.”

Jensen chuckled again as he mouthed along Jared’s jaw, licking, biting, kissing. “You’ve been tauntin’ me for a month, won’t be much for me either.”

“I guess we’ll call it a win, huh?” Jared asked as he shifted away from Jensen’s mouth and smirked at him. 

“Yeah, definitely. Most definitely,” Jensen murmured under Jared’s heady gaze and the hard press of now three fingers in his ass, reminding him that there were other places to go from there. “You ready, sweetheart?”

Jared pulled his fingers away and slicked up his dick with the lotion. When he tugged on Jensen’s thigh, bringing his foot off the bench and making him unsteady, Jared nearly growled. “Don’t call me sweetheart. You’re the one in the dress.”

“Fuck, you’re hot when you’re angry,” Jensen smirked back. 

In a quick movement, Jared yanked on Jensen’s hips and drove right home. Jensen nearly cried out in pain, closing his mouth to muffle the noise but Jared did little to hide his moans. As Jensen’s hole stretched wider on Jared’s shallow thrusts, Jensen put his foot back on the bench, and when they fell into an easy rhythm, he stepped up, rested his other foot on the bench, and pressed his back into the lockers to get a better angle. 

Jared leaned in and fucked harder, shoving Jensen into the hard metal with each thrust. “You were a fucking tease all month in that skirt, look at you now,” Jared grinned. “Opening right up for me.”

Letting Jared take most of his weight, Jensen grabbed the top of the lockers, fingers tight at the edge as he rocked down onto Jared. “What can I say? I’m good at my job.”

Aside from loud breathing, barely suppressed moans, and the locker creaking under their weight, they went quiet. Jared kept on thrusting, fucking hard and fast while he pressed fingers into Jensen’s hips when he wasn’t kneading his ass. Jensen had shut his eyes tight the first time Jared’s dick slid over his prostate, and over the next minute or two, it continued to press into that spot, sending chills up his spine, making him dizzy with the sensations. 

Impossibly, Jared got faster with his whimpers high on harsh breathing, right in Jensen’s ear. “You gonna come?” Jensen goaded. “You gonna come first? Can’t even bother to help a girl out?”

“Oh, fuck you,” Jared laughed shakily. 

Jensen grabbed at Jared’s jaw, bringing him close and kissing. Beyond all the groping and the fingering and now the fucking, they hadn’t done that, and Jensen’s lungs tightened when Jared’s mouth went wide and his tongue slipped out to twirl over Jensen’s. The kiss was surprisingly slow, in contradiction to how fast he was fucking Jensen over. 

Tipping Jared’s head to the side for a better angle, Jensen moaned into the kiss, loving the wet slide of their tongues together. Jared moaned back, tongues vibrating together, until Jared’s hips lost all momentum and he slowed down then slid out of Jensen. 

Jensen knew exactly what it was, especially with Jared’s chest rising and falling so high and low. He still whined into Jared’s mouth, mumbling, “You don’t wanna come in my ass? Fill me up?”

Jared groaned again. “Don’t want it to end,” he said, words rough on his unsteady breathing.

Jensen pulled his skirt up to start stroking himself, keeping some stimulation up, and Jared whimpered at the sight before his face flipped into determination, and he turned Jensen face-first into the lockers. He drove right back in, dick punching high as he tugged Jensen’s hips back. “Knew you were a fucking tease,” he grunted. “Just like all the other girls.”

He couldn’t deny it, but something in the way Jared kept pushing on the cheerleader edge, how he kept manhandling him, hit something right in his dick. He fisted himself again, stroking fast and firm, not bothering to do anything else but let Jared fuck him. 

Jared’s hands came around to Jensen’s skirt, gathering the material and holding it up as his arms wrapped tight at Jensen’s waist. He was trying to fuck in earnest, sliding in and out on long thrusts, but as he hooked his chin over Jensen’s shoulder to watch Jensen jerk himself, he slowed with the shallowest of movements. 

Jensen’s hand quickened, knowing that Jared was so close to losing it, but was drawing it out as long as possible. With determination and some bravado, Jensen clenched his hole tight, grinning at Jared’s choked-off curse. Jensen kept fucking his own hand, getting quicker and harder while squeezing around Jared. “I’m gonna come on your dick and you’re just gonna take it?” he panted out. 

“Wanna feel you on me,” Jared murmured, eyes unwavering from Jensen’s hand sliding up and down, wrist turning and jacking. 

Oh God, he nearly groaned, instead singling out each little prick under his skin as he felt his balls draw up before he came, white strands over his hand and the locker in front of him.

As Jensen’s asshole tightened and spasmed around him, Jared moaned into his ear and then started fucking him again. It was too much, far too much pressure in Jensen’s ass after coming, his body wanting to go limp, but Jared refusing to give him space. Jared’s arms tightened around his hips, forcing Jensen to take it: the high, hard thrusts, the way he was repeatedly shoving Jensen right into the locker with every move, the way he wouldn’t let go. 

Jared’s breathing became uneven and loud, as did his voice when he grunted, “You fuck the whole football team like this?”

“No, just the tight ends,” Jensen shot back then whimpered when Jared still wouldn’t relent and fucked him into the lockers. His face kept knocking into the cold metal, hands sliding over the surface with sweat to keep him off, and he was seconds from asking Jared to stop, but he couldn’t help but love it at the same time. He couldn’t ignore the thrill of Jared overtaking him, forcing it, unapologetic when his balls smacked into Jensen’s ass as he got even more sweated up and even faster, making Jensen take it.

Finally, Jared shoved up into Jensen, harder and faster than before then stilled against him, heavy breath in his ear as he whimpered and shuddered. His hips trembled a few times and Jensen purposely, and with a grin, squeezed his hole tight, drawing a high-pitched whine from Jared. 

Jared shook and stuttered his hips, finally filling Jensen’s ass with a burst of hot wetness. Even with shallow thrusts to ride through the orgasm, Jared slumped into Jensen’s body, arms loosening around Jensen’s hips and head knocked right into Jensen’s.

As he came down, his hands slid over Jensen’s thighs, fingers into the muscles as he pulled him back tighter so Jared could feel of himself wrapped up in Jensen’s heat. Jensen whined at it, still too fucked over and sore. 

Jared pulled out and away, and ran a finger around the edges of Jensen’s raw, now-wide hole, chuckling when Jensen twitched away. Jensen tried to shift further away when Jared moved back in, but he relaxed when Jared nudged his chin to the side so he could kiss him, tongues thick and lazy. 

Sliding back, Jared tugged the skirt back down with a soft palm over Jensen’s ass as if smoothing over the fabric. “Don’t lose the skirt.”

“I would never,” Jensen replied, turning to face Jared, not quite surprised to see him already cleaning himself off with a gym towel and pulling his clothes back into place. 

Jared snuck a hand under the front of the skirt, knuckles light on Jensen’s dick, which twitched in approval, making Jensen consider Round Two. “Next time, ditch the briefs,” Jared said with a smirk then he left.


End file.
